thefairytailrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Bishop Rothschild
'Appearance & Personality' 'Appearance' E61mxhF.jpg|Bishop without his glasses 025.jpg|Bishop wearing his glasses ZaAnXvy2.jpg|Bishop lounging around PekRTTN.jpg|Bishop in a black yukata and bandages Physical: 5'9. Lean built, short disheveled black hair, golden eyes and pale skin. His hands are rougher than the rest of his body. He is left handed, having his black Fairy Tail stamp on it. Attire: White buttoned down long coat, white or black pants, black shoes, black long sleeved shirt, white belt and a white ascot. He wears glasses constantly and only wears contacts if he knows he can get hit on the face or for special occasions. His combat gear consist of his General's long coat and silver lined armguards. He usually wears tailored suits. He is uncomfortable wearing "casual" clothing because it doesn't accurately represents himself. He wears his regular clothing into training and while sleeping. There is a mysterious magic keeping his clothing clean. Recently, Bishop has been occasionally wearing casual clothing. He feels uncomfortable wearing low-class clothing, but is steadily becoming fond of it. 'Personality' Natural self: Aloof, level headed and prideful. He’s very analytical and takes each fight seriously without mercy which include people he knows are weak. He has vast knowledge of magic spells so he can come up with tactics to counter them. He can be bossy at times but doesn’t take a leadership role even though he’s suited to be one because of what happened to his last team so he mainly plays support in battles, though he doesn’t like taking orders from weak people. He talks to everyone formally even if he doesn’t like them. He has respect for strong people and loathe weak people. He is tsudere-ish towards people, so he could be difficult to know well. He has lessen on some of these traits over time. He started talking less formal and is more tolerant towards the weak. He has been more open minded in letting people in. He gained a kind nature from his sisters and students. However, since losing multiple sister, romantic partners and all of his students, he has returned to being bitter and high strung. He became more vile with his words and no longer analyzes new mages, believing they are all weak. Cold self: When Bishop was a child he created an outer shell to protect himself from the reality of the world he lived in. His cold self has no empathy for others. He can kill without guilt or care. He's particularly scornful and bitter when invoked by a stressful situation. This is because he hasn't transgressed fully over, still having emotions while being cold. His full effect happens when he no longer has emotions or expression on his face, only doing what needs to be done. A tool molded by the magic council to use. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: 4,050,000 *Total Spent: 3,700,000+ *Total Left: 850,000 'Possessions' * Kagenoha (No longer in possession) - a black steel katana owned by Seylan. It currently is possessed by Seylan's sprit. Able to convert magic into shadow magic. It has a side effect of creating the users shadow to defend the owner and acts it's inner desires. The shadow is sentient and will appear after magic is poured into the sword. * General's long coat (No longer in possession) - A military style white long coat with gold lion shoulder pads. Their is no special attributes to this except the commanding authority it expresses. * White Sabre (Old Sabre) - a sabre left over from one of his squad mates from the magic council. It currently has been mentioned twice. Now remodeled. * Dark Blue Jacket - A handmade gift from Mizune. * Chess Board - A handmade gift from Akane. * Tanto - A gift from Mizune. * Amahara - A gift from Yukina. 'Abilities & Spells' 'Abilities' Master Analysis- His pupils dart around the area, finding the best route to deal with a situation. His ability to learn and adapt is one of his strong suits. He is best at this when properly prepared. Master Hand to Hand Combatant- He is a master at Baguazhang, Hapkido, Sin Moo Hapkido and Taekwondo. He specializes in palm strikes hitting pressure points until an enemies body can no longer handle it. He has vast knowledge of the human anatomy and will exploit any weakness. Under his cold state he will use fatal palm strike blows and break bones in order to pacify a target. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist - He is efficient in bladed weapons particularly in the rapier. He has trained with many weapons and can change between stances, however he rarely uses weapon, only really using a weapon to scout and face opponents with who are armed. Cold State - Under his cold state his body becomes numb and loses all his fear. He becomes a killing machine having no disregard to the people he is hurting. He flinches off attacks and would take damage in order to put in damage, a kamikaze mentality. Under this state, Bishop is more likely to use Sin Moo Hapkido. Magical Container Release - By using palm strike runes on his shoulders and ribs, he is able to release all his magic in an alarming rate. His runes become stronger and is able to cast spells he is unable to in regular status. Enhanced Reflexes - Though lacking in strength and endurance, his agility makes up for it. He's able to change course after charging in full speed, sliding on the ground to change directions. His lean body is able to slip from holds if timed right. He can effectively dodge close range attacks and avoid projectiles to close into an opponent. Combined with his acceleration rune, he can easily get into close range proximity to go on the offense. His great maneuverability is due to has mastery of baguazhang style. Using circle steps and strafes to build up his centripetal force. In close range, he will be able to circle around his opponents do to this. 'Sprit Runes' A form of letter magic. Runes based on light magic. This allows the user to greatly aid the users allies and himself. Bishop has adapted this magic to be offensive, using that were once positive effects to his advantage. These runes are used to pacify an opponent, focusing on enhancing and aiding oneself rather than offensive type runes. This magic is similar to Freed Justine's magic. Palm Strike Runes - Runes placed on an opponent to either seal or release an enemies magic flow. Enough strikes will completely seal an opponent's magic flow rendering them unable to cast spells or releasing their magic flow making their magic unstable and hard to control. The destabilizing runes are able to cause an opponents transformation waver and revert back to normal form. Rune Enhancement - Runes that enhance a users physical prowess. It can be casted on multiple people with multiple enhancements costing heavy on magic. The caster can only place one rune enhancement on oneself and swap the property with minimal magic use. These properties increase in power during released magical container state. *'Valor:' The user's aura turns red gaining improved strength and magical power. Under the valor rune, Bishop primarily uses Yin Style Baguazhang: Qian Trigram Lion System to deal heavy blows. *'Acceleration:' The user's aura turns white gaining improved speed and shorter casting time. *'Sentinel:' The user's aura turns green gaining improved endurance; the aura acting as a shield. Light Rune Wings - Able to create wings formed by runes, gaining flight. This can be cast on multiple people as well. The speed of flight increases with the acceleration spell. Light Stigmata - A stigmata placed on an opponent using a double palm strike on the stomach or on the lower back at the core. It seals an opponent's magical container. Light magic can be used to break the stigmata. Those without light magic need break it by force, ruining their magic flow. The user can have the light stigmata placed as long as the user has magic left and/or conscious. The user needs to constantly feed magic into the stigmata to sustain it. Blessing - A rune placed someone to relieve pain and gives them the will to fight on. This does not heal anyone, but numbs the pain. Tranquility - A rune placed on someone to relieve suffering. It gives them a moment of joy by showing them joyful past memories and puts them in their happy place. 'Jutsu Shiki' Bishop is able to erect small rune walls to be used as barriers given a limited time, however are able to break depending on time spent erecting them. He can also use a rune cube where he can invoke rules within the given space. 'Palm magic' This is currently being mastered. Bishop can currently use small bursts of magic, still underdeveloped and is working on a combination with his sentinel enhancement rune. 'Absolute Archangel' After releasing his magic container the user is able to cast this spell. His aura changes golden and crystals form on him. When the crystals break, he is in his white rune armor with gold etchings. This armor gives increased speed and is able use raw light magic. This armor has a natural resistance towards light magic. (S-class) Will be able to use it in normal state, but power reduced compared to magical release. Light Ray - A constant light beam that cuts down everything in its path. Light bomb - A ball of light magic that can be shot out into a blast. Multiple light balls can be thrown at once. Charged Light bomb - The user concentrate his magic into a ball of large ball of light. Once its fully charged it causes a flashing effect and massive damage. Giant Wrath - Unknown (S-class) 'Aeon' It makes the user angel like in appearance. It has the prerequisites of being a in a peaceful state with no evil intentions. The user’s hair turns white, a giant gold rune ring floats behind him, gains lacrima padded white gloves, skin has a shine and two light lacrima shards on both sides of his cheeks. He has a white aura with golden wisp circling him. It increases the user’s power and speed. The ring lets him float and can propel him forward. Magical container release required. (S-class) Will be able to use it in normal state, but power reduced compared to magical release. Ethereal Palms - Able to cast multiple floating light hands and shoot them at his target. It will have the same effect as palm strike runes if it hits a target and explodes. Explodes if it hits surfaces or intercepted by magic attacks. (S-class) homing shooting hands. Hands of God - Cast two giant (13 feet, 4 meters tall) floating light hands that are controllable by user’s movement (ie user punches straight forward, hand will punch straight forward). Hands can stay up as long as he is in the form or destroyed. The user can manually detonate them. Eye of the world - Unknown Category:A-Class 'Skills & Talents' 'Skills' *'Combat Medic:' Bishop has been formally trained by a doctor to aid his squad mates when they are injured or ill. He knows first aid and can treat various serious wounds. His nimble hands and analytical mind gives him great fortitude when dealing with wounds, gaining tunnel vision at times. His knowledge of illness and injuries is vast, taking personal health very seriously. Through books, he has learned prenatal care and post pregnancy. *'Masseuse:' In the council, Bishop had to find away to relieve his squad mates stress. He learned how to be masseuse, using the knowledge of the human body and pressure points to make it easier to learn. He's very effective when giving massages, his rough hands help greatly in the endeavor. *'Cooking:' After cooking for the first time and completely failing, Bishop began learning how to cook with Kami's help. After a few lessons and many more failures, he is able to cook at a moderate level, using cooking as an outlet to relieve stress. 'Talents' *'Sketching:' To waste time while training others, Bishop has taken up the habit of sketching. Over time, he became a great sketch artist. He uses his analytical mind to memorize images and sketch them out with pristine accuracy. *'Singing:' Bishop began singing to get prepared for a singing competition. He believes he is talented but, his sisters are the only one's who praised him, making there judgment bias. His skill is currently unknown. 'Backstory' Childhood Bishop was adopted as a child under the magic council. He was taken due to his magic potential and put into an institute. There he had to fight to survive. The children were given little food and care. They were trained magic and were forced to fight each other, many died during these fights. The weak were weeded out and thrown out to the streets. Bishop was able to survive due to his alternate persona. A cold shell known as his Cold State. Using this he survived the daily tortures of living this way. Those who showed most potential become the elite. Bishop suffered through rigorous training to establish this title. He was taught proper etiquette and respect authority. He had the teachings stained in his mind causing him to have habits. Using illusions and various methods of conditioning, he was brain washed to be a tool under the magic council. His master made him believe he was a hand of God, born to kill heathens and live to fight against evil. He was taught that salvation would come to him if he keeps moving forward and die an honorable death. He trained his mind and body constantly using his cold state and soon exceed in his position of elite. Witch Hunter Bishop specialized in engaging dark mages. He became an assassin under the council, killing dark mages the council desired to. He worked with a partner named Seylan Kresnov, a sadomasochist who only seeks pleasure. Together they were the light and shadow team of assassins. Bishop killed with precision and efficiency, Seylan slaughtered his foes and toyed with them. He would brutalize his foes and bathe in their blood. Bishop saw past his transactions due to his cold state, making Seylan like him. Bishop started to believe his killing was for a purpose. To kill evil he is saving good. Eventually, he found out that some of the dark mages he killed were innocent. Mages who turned against the council or who were not licensed. Outraged after finding out his sins were for no avail, he made a plan to overthrow the council. Seylan agreed to this plan and gave him a purpose. He started training like Bishop did and gained a silver tongue of manipulation. They separated as partners to continue their plan. Squad Captain At the age of 15, Bishop was promoted to squad captain. It was his first time working with people and naturally bumped heads. They were older than him and came from the institution having their emotions intact. His cold state pushed them away, however they understood him. He slowly grew a liking to them. It was until they saved him from inevitable death he opened up to them. Not much is known about his squad. Axel, Sophia, Gregory, Annabelle, Julia and Abel were their names. Axel was a fire mage, Sophia was a water mage and Gregory was a lightning mage. It was hinted that Axel had uncontrollable fire from rage and Sophia cooled him down with water, secretly in love with her. Gregory was described as cocky and rebellious jokester who would always zap Bishop. Abel and Julia were hinted to be in a romantic relationship. Bishop was harsh to his squad mates antics, but liked them nonetheless. He had completely forgotten his plan with Seylan and decided the best way was to reform the system. They were rebellious to the councils orders yet effective at their job. Older squad captains resented Bishop. He was invited to high class social gatherings. He put his training in to use and was able to adapt to that life. He was representing his squad so his pride was high, He gets constantly mocked for being young and an orphan, but keeps rising in praise. At age 16 he had fully accustomed to his life. He grown a bonding friendship with his squad mates. He had finally broken out of his shell and moved on to a new life. Banishment Bishop was visited by Seylan one day. After they were separated Seylan became a spy for the council as well as a desk jockey. He grew in rank aspiring to be a chair member in the council. Seylan told Bishop the "truth of the world". He found out that all magic originated from dark magic. The people without magic deserve to die since they are weak. He wanted to make Bishop his second in command leading the rebellion against non magic users. He was ready for the next phase of the plan. Bishop refused in continuing. He told Seylan he wouldn't report him do to their past connection. Seylan soon found out that his squad was changing his personality and conspired to kill them. He convinced the council that Bishop's squad was a threat to the council, squad leaders supporting him. Bishop's team were then sent to mission to destroy a dark mage camp. They were ambushed due to the council informing them. They fought desperately, Bishop returning to his cold state after all his squad was killed. He was able to kill all the dark mages and return to Crocus seeking explanations. He was told of their betrayal by squad captains. He attempted to murder them, but was quickly dispatched by Seylan. After Bishop refuses to stay in his cold state, Seylan brutalized him. He was brought before the council for judgment avoiding life imprisonment due to Seylan. He was banished from Crocus never to return. He tells Bishop he would find him and kill everyone close to him unless he returns to his cold state. Little is known after he was banished, but he soon traveled to Magnolia to join Fairy Tail. To try to keep his feelings in tact and defeat Seylan once and for all. 2 Years in Exile 'Relationships' 'Friends' * Atticus Knight (former) - * Yukina Amari (former) - * Mikota Sakamoto - * Nessarosa Knight? - * Tenzo Kusanagi (former) - * Ketsueki Takayanagi - 'Acquaintances' * Amaranthia Liebenhold - * Ken Zhandoji - * Isshin Tokugawa - * Isaac Reed - * Sammi Filigree - * Felix Wolfstar - * Kami Fujikawa - * Vox Schutz - 'Surrogate Siblings' * Mizune Hanzo - * Nira Rivers - * Kami Fujikawa (former) - * Dahjer Cana'an? - * Mirabelle Ervine (former) - * Akane Bloodmoon - * Clara Summers - * Yukina Amari (former) - * Melody Foley - 'Students' * Sojuu Kasra (former) - * Rikku Yami (former) - * Nira Rivers (former) - * Clara Summers (Unknown) - 'Enemies/Rivals' * Ken Zhandoji (former) - * Hirisaka Yukki - * Seylan Kresnov (deceased) - * Shiro Tomonori - 'Romantic Relationships' * Amaranthia Liebenhold (former) - * Mirabelle Ervine (former) - * Akane Hitachin (former) - * Yukina Amari (former) - Category:A-Class